


Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat (Fortune Favors the Brave)

by cindergal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Relationships, F/M, Humor, Post-Deathly Hallows, Pre-Epilogue, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindergal/pseuds/cindergal
Summary: Itwasn'this fault, really.  No one could blame him.  He'd acted on instinct.  Hadn't thought about it first.  Which was how he usually got into trouble of course.





	Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat (Fortune Favors the Brave)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ljs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljs/gifts).



> Importing some of my older fic from LJ. Originally posted there 12/9/10.

It _wasn't_ his fault, really. No one could blame him. He'd acted on instinct. Hadn't thought about it first. Which was how he usually got into trouble of course. And she'd be sure to point that out. But the Kappa had come out of nowhere, hadn't it, so what was he to do? No one expected a Kappa in the middle of England. Not like he’d brought a cucumber along with him, or had time to make it bow, what with its hands wrapped around his leg like that.

Hermione had been quicker than him, as usual. Already had her wand drawn, spell forming on her lips when he pushed her aside, out of harm's way, towards Harry. She'd have probably taken care of it without breaking stride, instead of ending up sopping wet, limping, and missing a shoe, like him.

"I'd heard there'd been an infestation of Kappa in England recently," Ginny said, offering him a hand up and a drying charm.

"Might have mentioned that before we decided to take a midnight stroll around the pond," he pointed out.

"Didn't realize they'd come this far north. You all right, then?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," he said, though his ankle ached from where the creature'd had a grip on him, trying to drag him under.

"You sure?" Harry gave him a sympathetic look. Because Harry knew. He knew what Ron was in for, now, and it was much worse than a sprained ankle. Ron dared a look; Hermione's expression was part fury, which was expected, and part something he couldn't quite identify. Terrifying, that. But then, Hermione was often terrifying. He sometimes wished he didn’t find that so attractive.

Ron shrugged. "All right for the moment, mate."

"Well, I hate to cut the night short, but perhaps we'd all best be going. See you tomorrow at dinner?"

Ron gave him a tight smile. "Merlin willing."

"Poor sod," Harry murmured, clapping him on the shoulder before he and Ginny apparated away.

Hermione was still giving him that look. It was a look he could safely say he'd never seen on her face before. Every time he thought he knew this woman, she'd throw something new at him. Bloody unfair if you asked him. He cleared his throat.

"Look, Hermione..."

"We'd better take care of that ankle," she said, grabbing his hand.

She had him back at his flat ( _their_ flat in 53 days if she’d still marry him) in a heartbeat, laid out on the sofa, foot propped up, icing and healing spells applied, and all he could do was wonder when the other shoe was going to drop. Pardon the pun. But she'd still barely spoken to him, and now he could hear her banging around angrily in the kitchen, making tea.

"Go ahead. Get it over with," he called out.

"Get what over with?" she asked as she entered the room, levitating two cups of tea onto the side table.

"The shouting, of course. Something about what an idiot I am for trying to 'protect' you, and you're just as - if not more - capable than me and you don't need saving just because you're a woman, etc. etc., and I'm an idiot."

Hermione perched on the edge of the sofa next to him and took a sip of her tea. Her expression had softened. "You really are an idiot," she said, but the fondness in her voice and her eyes was unmistakable. "I wasn't angry about that. Well, perhaps a little. But mostly..." Her cup rattled as she set it back in its saucer. "Mostly I was frightened that something would happen to you. That you'd be hurt. Kappa are very dangerous, Ron! You’re always rushing in to save the day like that, and some day..." Her voice broke, and she swiped at her eyes impatiently. "So yes, you're an idiot. A very brave idiot and it terrifies me because I love you."

"Hermione..." he said, overcome with affection. "I don’t mean to frighten you. It’s just that I saw that thing and its disgusting, webby hands reaching for you, and I just couldn't help myself."

"You do realize that _I_ could have taken care of that Kappa without ending up on my arse in the pond, don't you?"

He sighed. "Yes. Yes I do."

"And your ankle is still swollen," she said, fluffing up his pillow. It was nice having her fuss over him a bit.

"It's not that bad," he said, taking her hand and pulling her closer. "Could use a distraction from the pain, though."

"Is that right?" she asked, swinging one jean-clad leg around to straddle his waist. "I wouldn't want to injure you further."

She leaned down to kiss him, and he smiled against her mouth. "You'll be gentle with me, won't you?"

She pulled back to look at him, a sly smile on her lips and fire in her eyes. God, he loved her.

"Not a chance."


End file.
